5th Hussar Regiment (France)
The '''5th Hussar Regiment' (5e régiment de hussards or 5e RH) was a French Hussar regiment. In The Ancien Régime It was formed under the Ancien Régime. It was the last regiment created under the monarchy. It particularly distinguished itself during the American Revolutionary War. * 1 September 1778: Creation of the Navy's foreign volunteer corps, mainly composed of eight mixed legions to participate in the war against Great BritainRoyal order made on 1 September 1778 * 5 March 1780: The 2e Légion des Volontaires Étrangers de la Marine changed its name to be the 2e Légion des Volontaires Étrangers de Lauzun, or the Légion de Lauzun. This unit was present in the United States of America from July 1780 to May 1783. * 14 September 1783: The unit became known as the Régiment de Hussards de Lauzun.''Royal order made on 14 September 1783 The American War Of Independence The 5th Hussar Regiment was the child of the ''2e Légion des Volontaires Étrangers de la Marine, or the Légion des Volontaires Étrangers de Lauzun, created on 5 March 1780 which took part in the American Revolutionary War from 1780 to 1783. This mixed unit (one company of grenadiers, one company of infantry, two squadrons of Hussars, and one company of gunners) left Newport, Rhode Island in July 1780 and spent the winter in Lebanon, Connecticut. The Légion de Lauzun became famous during the Siege of Yorktown, mainly before Gloucester on 3 October 1781, where they chased down the champion of the battle, a British cavalry led by Colonel Banastre Tarleton. The legion stayed in the United States of America, first in Hampton, Virginia, then in February 1782 in Charlotte Court House, Virginia, before they were moved in July 1782 to New York. The legion left the United States in May 1783. The Régiment des Hussards de Lauzun, number 6, was officially created on 14 September 1783 in Hennebont, when the Légion de Lauzun des États-Unis returned. The French Revolutionary Wars * 1 January 1791: All regiments were renamed by their type and numbered by their seniority. The unit became 6th Hussar Regiment. * June 1793: The unit was renamed the 5th Hussar Regiment after the majority of the soldiers moved to the 4th Hussar Regiment. The Napoleonic Wars * 12 May 1814: The 5th Hussar Regiment became the Régiment des Hussards d'Angoulême * 22 April 1815: The regiment became again the 5th Hussar Regiment * 30 November 1815: The 5th Hussar Regiment was dissolved and recreated under the name of the Régiment des Hussards du Bas Rhin The 19th Century * 1825: Renamed again to the 5th Regiment of Hussars French intervention in Mexico The Modern Age * 1921: Dissolved * 1951: Recreated in Koblenz as the 5th Hussar Regiment * 1976: Transformed into the 3rd Dragoon Regiment * 1980: Recreated as the Reserve Regiment of the 5th Hussar Regiment References Category:20th-century regiments of France Category:Cavalry regiments of France Category:Disbanded regiments of France Category:French regiments of the Ancien Régime Category:Military units and formations of France in the American Revolutionary War Category:Regiments of France in the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Regiments of the Bourbon Restoration Category:Regiments of the First French Empire Category:Regiments of the French First Republic Category:Regiments of the July Monarchy Category:Military units and formations established in 1783 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992